Devil's Advocate
by OCDJen
Summary: Jacob has been working towards a promotion at work when competition in the form of Jasper suddenly appears . Outraged but strangly attracted to him, Jacob falls prey to Jasper's wonderful charm, but was it the right move? Written for Haiti.


_**AN/ **Hi everyone I am now allowed to post this, for those of you who didn't get the Haiti fic's this was mine. I came out of my normal pairing to write this and used prompts sent by Darkira to get my but in gear. _

_For any of my normal readers who are reading this I worte it when I was suffering with my wall. It was the wrong time for me to try and take something else on but it was for a great cause and fandom raised a shed load of money for Haiti._

_If anyone is reading Broken Dreams and Beautiful Nightmare then this will make you smile, its a nice little add on, but has nothing to do with the story, you'll see what I mean when you get to the bottom. _

_Thanks to my wonderful beta Elasaid77 for being and amazing beta and friend. _

_Hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

_**Jacob**_

"What? But why?" My voice shouted out at Sam, my boss. I had just been told that I was having a new manager at the local bar where I worked. A position I had been after, that I had been working towards. The last three years I had been working my way up to that one point and suddenly it was swept from under me.

Sam gave me a smile, a sly smile at that, before answering me. "Yes, Jake, he has more bar experience than you do. I'm sure you will get along just peachy." Peachy? Who says peachy? "He should be here any minute, you know the drill right, Jake?" I nodded my head. _Great_. I thought to myself, not only did I have some new guy to work under, but Sam was not going to be here when this cunt showed up. Just great.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know the drill." I grumbled out tying my long black hair into a ponytail as Sam left the bar.

Setting about cleaning the taps and refilling the fridge, about half an hour before the bar was set to open I heard the roar of a motorbike pull up outside the bar. My eyes lifted slightly to the door expecting to see some regular trying to get in before we were due to open. Sure enough the door opened and my eyes met the sight of him. God, he was gorgeous. A tight white T-shirt covered his chest, gripping his muscles around his pecs and abs, his leather jacket was thrown over his shoulder causing the fabric on his bicep to tighten to a point of almost snapping. Low hip sitting stonewashed faded jeans covered his long legs. He was tall, I was no shorty myself, coming at 6'3", but he must have been almost 6'5" at least if not 6'6". Bringing my eyes back up his long toned muscular body I noticed this halo of blonde curly locks hanging down to his chin, they looked soft. His eyes were masked by his black shades and his lips wore a sexy looking smirk. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. How am I going to work next to him and not have a constant hard-on?_

"You must be Jacob? The name's Jasper." He removed his shades and placed his jacket over the bar stool before offering me his hand. Taking it I relished in the feel of his hard rough hands in mine.

"Yeah, nice to meet you..... so you're the new manager?" I asked listening as he chuckled slightly at me before running his tongue over his teeth in my view and creating a smacking sound.

"You're a sharp one." He joked. "Yeah, that's me. How long have you been working here?" He asked, his little joke at my expense had sent my nice fucking manners flying out the window.

"None of your business." I snapped. "Remove your jacket off the stool and start to get the place ready to open, I take it you know how a bar runs?" There was no need for my sharp tongue at him, after all everyone hates being the new guy at work.

"No. In fact, I have zero experience when it comes to running a bar. Tell me, Jacob, what are these for?" He asked holding up an ashtray smirking at me, waiting for me to bite back.

"You're not completely fucking retarded are you?" Great, I had gone from horny and wanting to tear the guys clothes off to just wanting to beat the living crap out of him.

"No, Jacob, I'm not. I used to run my own bar a few years back, I know what I'm doing, but don't worry pretty, you can sit there with your cranberry juice and look at the Ferris wheel outside." He picked up his jacket and headed over to the jukebox. Even though I was pissed I couldn't help but look at his ass in his jeans. It was a fetish of mine, a nice ass in a pair of wonderfully hugging jeans. The sounds of Radio Head's Creep came through the speakers, his husky voice joined the sound as he flashed me a smile and walked behind the bar and into the back.

"Getting along with the new boss?" Seth asked as he jumped up on the bar stool. I almost growled at him. I didn't know why Sam had thought of putting this prick on the bar.

"Whatever." I grumbled out as Jasper reappeared with a crate of J20. He placed them on the floor and pulled out a pocket knife from his back pocket, he looked at me as he bent forward slicing open the plastic wrapping that covered the crate.

"Jake, there happens to be another set of crates down there, do you think you can pull yourself away from sulking and go and fetch it?" His smug tone made my blood boil. Shooting him a dirty look he smiled sweetly and bent down filling up the fridge giving me a perfect view of his ass. _Did he know I was gay? Was he gay? Is he teasing me?_

"Yeah, I'll get it." Walking past him and into the back of the pub I picked up another crate and brought it out to him. "Here, or am I trusted with the knife?" Seth just shook his head at me. I rolled my eyes and waited for his lordship to give me my answer.

"I'm sure you're not retarded and you can handle a knife." He handed it to me and whispered in my ear. "I wonder if you can handle something else." He purred in my ear in a husky voice, his breath hitting my neck causing me to shiver and him to chuckle slightly. "Maybe I will find out, Jake." With a wink he brushed past me leaving me with my jeans now getting incredibly tight.

The day passed along, Jasper seemed to blend into the workings of the bar well. He sure did know his stuff when it came to running the bar, nothing seemed to bother him, or knock him off his stride. I hated that. Hated how the newbie handled the dinner rush, the truckers coming in and the women on lunch dates. He smiled, he laughed, he fucking joked with some of the fucking nutters that came in. It was like he was made to do this job, and I hated that.

Hating that he had taken my job I was letting it be known. Knowing he was only playing around when he first arrived this morning I had continued my hate campaign. I didn't take his words seriously. I knew he was just trying to fit in and break the ice, but he had taken my job. The job I wanted and worked so hard to get only to have this fine bit of ass come in and steal the rug right from under me. Jasper had continued to be friendly enough with me, it was almost as though he thought he had upset me this morning, rubbed me up the wrong way so to speak, it wasn't that. I could take a joke, laugh around and such, but I didn't want to be Jasper's friend. In fact, I wanted nothing to do with him and no amount of bending over and giving me a full view of his pert fuck-able ass was going to change my mind.

While I grunted my replies to Jasper's sweetness towards me the atmosphere inside the bar changed. Jasper could feel my stand-offish mood, that was directed souly towards him causing him to reach a point and just not speak to me. I was happy about that.

The midday rush passed and I went for a break, out the back doors and resting against the wall I waited for the delivery to arrive. The order had been lost somewhere in the system according to the wholesalers so we only received half of the delivery. The midday sun was shining high in the sky as I tilted my head upwards slightly allowing it to hit my already dark skin. Hearing a long sigh and a spark of a lighter my eyes snapped open to see Jasper leaning on the wall next to me. His left knee was bent up with his foot flat against the wall, he smiled at me slightly in a friendly enough manner making me just snort at him.

"I get it, Jake. You don't like me because I have taken the job you were after. I'm sorry for that, but considering we have to work together can we at least stop the grunting replies?" His deep blue eyes looked back at me and I found myself nodding in agreement rather than telling him where to stick his suggestion.

"Sure, sure." I mumbled out, one up from a grunt. As if I had suddenly been a good boy he flashed me a full on smile causing his cheeks to dimple and showed me a line of perfectly straight white teeth. He looked fucking gorgeous and I found myself growing hard again over him.

"How long have you known?" He asked. I gaped wondering what he was on about.

"Known? Known what?" I asked slightly defensive. He took a long drag and directed his eyes towards my pants. "What's it to you?" I snapped making him laugh at me, my anger was rising to boiling point inside my system.

"Relax, Jake. Don't be so pissy with me, I caught you drooling over me when I first got here, you were very subtle over it." He snickered. "Besides Seth told me." Seth? That little fucker.

"I wasn't staring or drooling, and anyway what's it to you if I'm gay? You're the one that has been teasing me all morning, bending over in my view." He chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

"Fair play, you wanna go for a drink after we're done tonight?" The way he asked the question made me feel that if I turned it down it would bother him. _So was he gay then? Was he trying it on with me?_ The questions swam around my head as I looked at him blowing out his smoke from his pouty full lips.

"Nowhere will be open by the time we shut." Somehow I had turned my body to the side facing him with my arms folded across my chest looking intently at him.

"Well Jake," He chuckled. "I do have the keys to the bar, so how about we stay a little longer and have a drink?" Between my hate for him having taken the job I wanted and the fact that I fancied him like crazy, I was having an internal battle. My lust won out on it coupled together with the sight of his pouty full lips that I was already picturing wrapped my cock, there was just no contest.

"Sure." He tipped his head slightly, took another drag, and then flicked his cig across the yard.

Jasper stayed away from me most of the afternoon. The atmosphere wasn't how it was this morning, but I started to feel as though I had made the whole thing out back up. He threw me the odd small smile if we happened to lock eyes, but other than that he didn't speak or look at me. The evening wore on and trade died down to a point where Jasper sent Seth home early, leaving just Jasper and me alone.

_Alone....... _That thought swam around my head as I looked at the Greek god who was throwing the last of the customers out of the pub. I wanted to be alone with him. I should be happy that I was alone with this man, even though he took my job. But while I thought about being alone with him and all the things we could do, I also became convinced that our date, so to speak, had happened all in my mind.

He wandered through the bar after locking the door and began cashing up, not once did he say a single word or even look at me. Maybe he regretted what he said out the back, maybe he thought better of it or maybe I just made the whole thing up, which I was about eighty-nine percent sure was the case.

Grabbing my coat from the back and throwing it over my shoulders I walked behind the bar and out the side entrance. Jasper looked at me questioningly but still didn't speak. "Um... I'll see you tomorrow." I felt embarrassed just saying those words to him. I felt stupid for even trying to think that this drink was going to happen. He had been teasing and playing with me all day, from the banter this morning to the bending down in my view, to the smirks he threw me. It had all been nothing more than a game.

"Going so soon, huh Jake?" He smirked turning to face the whiskey with two glasses in his hands. "I thought we were having a drink?" I don't think I had even been more grateful to have dark skin than I did right then. Thankfully any blushes or flushes were never really that noticeable.

"I.... um.... well......" _Get it to-fucking-gether, Jake. _"Look, you haven't spoken a single word to me since my break and I figured you regretted asking." I barked back, attacking him so I didn't feel like a worthless piece of shit.

Jasper chuckled and slid the tumbler down the bar to me. "Well, fuck me, Jake, I didn't realise I had to check in every few minutes." His blue eyes looked deeply at me and I couldn't work out if he was playing or not, until he smiled and beckoned me to him. "Come have a drink with me." He purred making my cock spring to life.

Picking up the tumbler I sipped the golden-coloured whiskey, feeling it burn slightly as it ran down my throat. Jasper smiled and lent his forearm against the bar taps. "So, Jake, other than snapping at me today, have you enjoyed working with me?" His dark blue eyes pulled me in, casting a spell over me, but not where I couldn't look away or move. I wasn't frozen to the spot, it was a truthful spell and no matter the words just fell from my mouth before I had the time to think or even stop them.

"I've enjoyed the view." Jasper licked his full red lips slowly, teasing me a little more. He moved slowly towards me like a hunter stalking his prey. He circled me slowly, ghosting his fingers slightly around me before stopping just inches from my face.

"I have to say, the view of you has been somewhat interesting?" He spoke as though it was a question with a slight cock of an eyebrow. My mind didn't get the chance to process it fully before his smooth lips crashed against mine.

His fingers gripped into my hair pulling me closer to him, tugging it hard and making me moan. He took advantage and his tongue darted out into my moaning mouth. He tasted good, a mixture of mint and whiskey on his tongue. My hands trailed down his body, gripping his ass and pulling his hips closer I groaned as I felt his hard cock rub against mine.

"Sit on the bar, Jake." Purred Jasper in a husky voice at me, complete with hooded eyes. His hands were already undoing my jeans as my cock throbbed painfully hard, begging to be touched. Touched by him. I wondered slightly why he wanted me to sit on the bar, but did it anyway.

The cold wooden bar touched my bare ass making me shiver. He winked at me before his mouth was suddenly around my throbbing head. "Jasper..... fuck." I was more shocked at first, I wasn't expecting it, it had come with no warning whatsoever.

His hot wet mouth stayed around the very tip of me, flicking his tongue against it making me moan. His tongue swirled around the head, playing against my weeping slit driving me crazy before his lips pushed down my hard length grazing his teeth gently as he went. Hitting the back of his throat he swallowed around me and hummed. My hands gripped the edge of the bar as his head bobbed up and down my cock, hollowing his cheeks as he went, creating a wonderful suction.

"Just.... like.... that." I moaned out as his long slender fingers wrapped around the base of my cock. His fucking tongue worked magic, swirling and dipping, caressing and lapping against my head. Taking me back in his mouth his pace increased, sucking me harder and faster. His hand slid down and began playing and pulling on my balls, bringing me closer to my release. The pull started in the pit of my stomach, my breathing was hard and ragged as I moaned and gasped. His mouth was talented, heavenly talented at that.

"I'm.... gonna...... cum." I grunted out as as Jasper squeezed my balls. Moments later I threw my head back screaming in delight as I shot my load into his warm waiting mouth.

Catching my breath I looked down at the blonde curls as Jasper kissed my softening cock. Lifting his head he winked at me before moving to the waste tray that ran along the bar underneath. I watched as he spat out my cum followed by rinsing his mouth with a shot of whiskey which followed the same suit as my cum. If he had no intention of not swallowing my cum then why did he stay put when he knew I was about to cum? He refilled his glass and smiled as though there was nothing different about what had just occurred.

Jumping off the bar and pulling up my jeans my eyes narrowed at him as he leant against the bar looking at me. "What was all that about?" I demanded, no gratitude towards Jasper considering he had just sucked me off.

"Jake, I don't swallow, it's too intimate. Nothing personal or anything." The slight smirk made me feel as though this was all cheap and nasty. While I know I just let him blow me on the bar top, I wasn't cheap or nasty.

"So why did you let me cum in your mouth then?" Jasper chuckled and washed out his glass, his blue eyes were smouldering into mine with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Because you would have sooner cum in my mouth than all over yourself." He pulled on his jacket, his eyes never leaving mine. "Jake, relax, all this anger isn't helping." He purred.

"Anger? I'm not angry, just shocked that you spat out, that's all." I grumbled as I finished off my drink. Jasper moved closer to me, his whiskey laced breath fanned my face.

"We should do this again sometime." He then leant forward and captured my lips with his. His soft smooth lips moved wonderfully slow with mine. My hands found themselves working through his golden locks before he pulled away from me. "See you tomorrow, Jake." He flashed a wink and held the door open as I walked out.

I kind of stood there a little awkwardly not knowing what to do. I felt like a kid and not a man while I waited as he locked the door, just what was I waiting for? He had already told me he would see me tomorrow, so just why was I standing at the door waiting like a love-sick puppy?

"Bye, Jake." He smirked out almost as though he was telling a little kid to go away. I muttered a reply and walked off.

The weeks passed by and my friendship with Jasper changed slightly. The snappy comments stopped from me and I allowed myself to play about and hit him back with short witty comments of my own. Our after work activities continued most nights, always at the bar and never anywhere else. That small little fact bothered me. We never did anything outside of this place, I didn't even have his number yet and the chances of that happening were slim to none. Trouble was with every blow job, every wank, every kiss he gave me I fell more and more for the golden-haired god.

"You don't have anywhere to be tonight do you, Jake?" Jasper purred behind me as I poured a shot out for a customer. His hard cock pressed into my ass, I hissed slightly in pleasure making him chuckle slightly behind me before moving away. I watched as he dealt with other customers as though nothing was going on all the while I was left hard and slightly breathless.

Time seemed to tick by slower than normal, I didn't know if it was because of what had happened today. He had never before pressed into my ass at work, it made me wonder if he had something else on his mind for tonight. The idea of fucking in our place of work made me shudder in pleasure, but while shuddering in pleasure the thought dawned on me that we hadn't actually slept together yet and if this was to be our first time together did I really want it to be here? At work?

No, I wanted a bed, or at least a room, but as he locked the door to the bar moments after the last few hangers on had left those thoughts left my mind. Turning on his heel he faced me, a sexy smirk covered his face as his eyes darkened to a deep blue, almost like a midnight colour. Moving slowly towards me I gulped as my throat and mouth became dry. He licked his lips as he pulled his T-shirt out of his jeans, lifting it up slightly and allowing me to see the ink on his stomach. His hand reached his belt which he started to undo.

My hands became sweaty as my heart started to beat wildly in my chest. Before I knew it he was there in front of me, his wet glistening lips just centimeters away from mine. His hands rested on my hips pulling me closer to him as his lips crashed hard against mine. I moaned unable to stop myself as I felt his hot tongue probe my mouth while his hard cock pressed and rubbed against mine.

"This has been on my mind all day." He purred out into my ear as his fingers undid my jeans allowing them to drop to the floor. His thumbs hooked my boxers while he smirked. "I'm going to fuck you over the bar." It wasn't a request, it was a demand. A demand that turned me on even more than I already was. He pushed my boxers past my ass letting them follow the same path as my jeans. His strong rough hand gripped my dripping cock, stroking a few times while his lips attacked mine.

All too soon he pulled away from my eager mouth, and turned me around. Hearing a click of a lid I suddenly felt his slick wet fingers cricle around my entrance before be pushed a finger inside me. I tightened up while his finger stayed still waiting for me to relax, sucking in a few deep breaths his finger began to move in and out before a second was added then a third. I moaned as his fingers thrust in me again and again until I was ready for him. Feeling his fingers disappear and hearing the sound of the foil packet opening I resisted the urge to whimper.

The tip of his head ran up and down my entrance, teasing me for him. Gasping I felt him push past my tight muscles slowly. He waited impatiently to give me chance to get used to him and continued slowly pushing into me bit by bit until he was fully in me, buried deep inside of me. He felt amazing, feeling his hard beauitful cock deep within me was enough to make me want to cum.

Slowly he pulled back, almost all the way out before pushing hard back into me. I moaned and gripped the bar as my body was pushed forward. His thrusts were raw and fantic, driving into me hard and fast with each passing thrust. His hot breath hit my neck as he panted and grunted with his poweful thrusts. Gripping my cock, I ran my thumb over the sensitive head before stroking myself slowly to begin with. I knew I wouldn't last long, that I was on the very edge of cumming right now. I wanted to wait, to hold off, but as Jasper's cock hit my sweet spot again and again I was done for.

Picking up my strokes I cried out loudly as I shot my load over the front of the bar, wave after wave of my orgasm crashed through me as I rode it out. Jasper's grunts of pleasure became louder as he reached his climax, gripping my hips tightly he emptied himself. His lips brushed my neck while he whispered in my ear "Fuck... Fuck. "

My legs felt weak as he pulled out of me and shot off towards the loos. I hadn't moved, I stayed in the same spot trying to catch my breath and gain some strength in my legs again after my climax. Flushed and looking hot as ever Jasper walked back in his jeans back up and his T-shirt still hanging out. He flashed me a smile.

"Are you going to clean up or just stay like that?" He asked, amusement in his voice. I simply nodded and pulled up my jeans and boxers and headed off towards the loos. As I passed Jasper I went to give him a kiss only for him to turn his head away with a chuckle.

A little hurt and rejected I wondered if he was just playing about with me, just having a little fun. I cleaned up and looked at myself in the mirror, my cheeks were glowing slightly with a thin layer of sweat covering my face. With a goofy grin on my lips I headed back out into the bar. My eyes fell on his as he pottered about making a drink, a glass of whiskey was already sitting on top of the bar. He saw me out of the corner of his eye and smiled slightly at me never fully turning to look at me.

"So are we going to go out sometime?" I asked. He chuckled slightly so I continued "We have been fooling around for weeks after hours in this place and now you have just fucked me, don't you think we should go out on a date?" I asked feeling a little awkward as his laughter hit the walls of the pub.

"A date? As in us going out somewhere?" Nodding at him unable to find my voice he chuckled. "I don't do dates, I don't do relationships and I don't believe in soul mates, the one, the other half of me and all that bullshit. This, Jake, is just fun." He placed a drink on the side. "Here." I looked at him and then back to the drink.

"You were just fooling around with me? None of this meant anything to you?" I was shocked, a little hurt, but my anger was boiling up underneath.

"Yes, this is.... was fun. You didn't actually think I was after something more, did you?" He looked smug as though he had known all along that I would begin to fall, and I had. I had started to fall for him and I wished I hadn't.

"You fucker!" I shouted clenching my fists into balls either side of me, he simply just laughed at me.

"This drink, Jake..." He bagan, not even bothering to look at me. "Is called Devil's Advocate. It's a beautiful mixture, really it truly is, a little sweet and tangy with a kick to finish it off, but as with life's wonders you never get to enjoy them for that long. I, Jake, am just like that drink, a little sweet and tangy while everything is going off and then I finish it with a kick to the nuts." He smirked and pulled on his jacket.

"It's been nice knowing you." He placed his keys on top of the bar next to the drink. "Enjoy your drink, Jake, while it lasts." With a devilish smirk he walked past me and out the door.

Stunned, I sat there stunned. All of this had meant nothing. I was just some cheap thrill to get him off and I had played right into the devil's hand.

* * *

_Well there you have it, my first ever One Shot writen for a amazing cause. I hoped you enjoyed it and for those reading Broken Dreams and Beautiful Nightmares I hope this made you smile._

_Jen x  
_


End file.
